


The Lay of the Anarioni

by MrToddWilkins



Series: A Tale of Lions,Badgers,Eagles,and Snakes [12]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins





	1. Prologue, by Lavender Finnigan

_Of the many tales and poems that have come down from the Elder Days of Arda to the present reign of Elessar I Telcontar,the heir of Numenor,I deem none more precious to my own tastes than the epic poem known as the Quenta Anarioni,the Lay of the Sons of Anarion. As any Dunedain,or student of Ardan history,knows,Anarion was the brother of the High King Isildur,who severed the One Ring from the hand of the dark Maia Sauron. Anarion died in the previous year,3440 of the Second Age of Anor,cast down by a great boulder that fell from the parapets of Barad-dur,the Dark Tower of Mordor._

_The lay in its present form was written two years ago by Ardan time (just less than a year ago by ours) by Taliesin son of Borandir,the chief minstrel of Minas Tirith. It is divided into one hundred and fifty-six cantos,telling of the history of Gondor from the downfall of Numenor until the beginning of the reign of Elessar._


	2. Canto the first

And there were lights burning in the firmament

Two men came and each plucked a light

One held his aloft,the other close to,and sparks fell between them

First to fade was the glittering light,for the waters closed over it

And second to fade was the light held close,for the shades did draw near

At the last there was the red light,held aloft for all to see

Then the man placed the light on his brow,and lo! As its dying light faded,it did blaze forth renewed.

———-

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
